


A Collection of "First"s

by crystalklances



Series: Klance Fluff Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Klance Fluff Week 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adopting a cat, brief scene of implied sexual content, it feels weird tagging them all because they're just snippets, rated T to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: For day one of Klance Fluff Week - "First"Snippets of various "first time"s in Keith and Lance's life together, starting from their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ahead of time so that I would be sure to have it ready when fluff week actually arrives. Hopefully I did a good job at making it extra fluffy :D  
> And I think after season 2, we could all use some more fluff in general in our lifes.
> 
> I didn't really know what to write at first, hopefully this fits the theme.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr [@crystalklances](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!

Their first date was on a nice day in autumn.

Keith had invited Lance out for coffee, and they were sitting together at a cozy table in the corner of his favorite café, chatting and laughing together. Outside, the sunlight was making the red, orange and yellow leaves on the trees and falling down to the streets look even more colorful.

But Keith was barely paying mind to that. His attention was too focussed on Lance’s smile. It was truly a beautiful sight, dazzling and lighting up the room just by being there.

Keith really hoped that this was going to work out, because it was moments like this when he knew he really, really wanted to be with Lance for a long time. When they parted later, Lance gave him a short kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the fun time with a warm smile. Keith felt the warmth from affection as well as hope blossom in his chest as he watched the other boy enter his room before walking onwards to his own.

 

Their first kiss didn’t happen on one of the many dates following after their first, nor some kind of romantic setting. They were sitting in the library trying to study for finals. Keyword on “trying”: Lance had trouble staying motivated that day.

Keith sighed.

The little impulsive voice in his mind was feeding an insistent idea to him, an idea for how to get Lance motivated by giving him a reward. There was no way to know if it’d work, but hey, considering how things were going so far, it was worth a shot.

That was what Keith thought when he lifted Lance’s chin up with his hand and leaned forward to touch their lips together. The kiss was very short—they _were_ still in the library, after all—and Lance took a second or two to react, but that was all right. Keith wouldn’t have it any other way when he pulled away and admired the deep blush on Lance’s face and how his lips were forming a small “o” shape.

It really made him want to go right back in for the next kiss, but he held back. “If you study hard now, I’ll kiss you again later,” Keith said instead.

Lance made a small high pitched noise. “You better make it a good one to make up for the fact our first kiss was _in the library_ ,” he whined.

But Keith noted, with satisfaction, that the method of motivation worked: Lance was now focusing a lot better, and they both got a good deal of revising done. As they left for the direction of the dorms, Keith took Lance’s hand and stole a quick peck. Their next proper kiss happened in front of Lance’s door, neither of them wanting to part ways.

 

The first time they said “I love you” took place on a sleepy evening.

Lance had been spending the afternoon in Keith’s room, lounging on his bed while Keith was finishing up some homework at his desk. Keith was finally done and walked over to the bed to find Lance half asleep. He chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to give a featherlight kiss to Lance’s forehead.

Lance’s adorable face and sleepy mumbles as he opened his eyes to look up at Keith did things to Keith’s heart, and he couldn’t stop the words from slipping out. Lance smiled brightly when he responded in kind and Keith couldn’t have been any happier. That night, they fell asleep snuggled together in Keith’s bed, Lance’s back against Keith’s chest and Keith’s arms wrapped securely around Lance’s waist.

 

For their third year at uni, they decided to leave the dorms and rent an apartment together.

Among the arguments was that this way, they could spend their nights together more conveniently and without discussing whose room they would go to. Both of them had part-time jobs on the side, they had been dating for a while and had been friends long before that; they both felt it was a good opportunity and a good time to take the next step by having their first apartment together.

Of course, there were a lot of discussions about what kind of style of interior to go for, but as always, they were able to find a compromise: Keith got the black and red furniture he favored while Lance got to put up pretty decorations to set a mood for each room.

The highlight certainly was the constellations Lance made with glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling of their new shared bedroom. At the time he was putting them up, Keith was out training with Shiro. When he came back home and saw Lance’s work, he couldn’t help but smile wide at his boyfriend.

The first night in their new apartment was also the first time they slept together.

Keith loved the way Lance’s smooth skin felt underneath him, relished all the pleased sounds Lance made when Keith kissed all over his body, loved the way Lance was lovingly stroking his hair and mapping Keith’s muscles with his hands. They were both inexperienced, so it was far from _perfect_ , but that was what made it so perfect: they were discovering each other in new ways together, in their new bed, under the glowing night sky that was their ceiling.

 

A few months into their shared apartment, Lance brought up the topic of adopting. To be more exact, Lance wanted to adopt a cat or two.

“We are allowed to have pets here, I miss having a cat, and it would be absolutely perfect,” he argued.

Keith had never been in a foster family that owned a cat—he only remembered fish and various rodents and one time a dog—so it was very new to him. He couldn’t deny though that he was excited. And watching Lance's happy excitement when he gave a reply of, “sure, we can have a look at the shelter,” made it all the better.

Just a week afterward, Keith had his first cat—two cats, to be precise—and the first time having a pet with his boyfriend.

Keith was drawn to a mostly white cat with striking blue eyes who was playful and social and immediately took a liking to him, but especially to Lance as well.

(Keith would be lying if he said he was mad about that; the picture of Lance holding and cooing over a happily purring cat was possibly the most precious thing Keith had ever seen.)

They would have been ready to leave with just this cat if Lance hadn't spotted a ginger cat with a distant air. Nudging Keith, he said: “Look, this one looks just like you!”

Keith denied it with a huff but tried to approach the cat anyway. Several failed attempts later, the cat warmed up to him, and Keith wanted to keep him just out of stubbornness.

They were still bickering over names by the time they got back home and their new furred friends were starting to explore their new home.

 

Keith smiled to himself as he felt the small box in the pocket of his jacket. They had been together for 5 years now, with many “first times,” both shared and for just either of them. Some things could be repeated, others were more like one-time occasions.

Now, on their 5th anniversary—the date they had agreed to set as the date they became an “official” couple—Keith was ready to take the next step. Another occasion to add to the list of “special one time occasions,” because Keith had known long ago that Lance was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

And he had a good feeling that Lance felt the same.

There would be no “heartbreak” on their shared list of “first”s.

(That night, when Keith asked the question and gave the ring to Lance, it was the first time Lance cried because of something caused by Keith. But it was happy tears: Lance was smiling brightly as he breathed out, “yes!” and threw his arms around Keith. Keith had never been happier than at this moment when he put the ring adorned with a small sapphire and ruby on his now-fiancé’s finger.)


End file.
